


В следующий раз ты будешь моим!

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Feng Yu Jiu Tian
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Жо Янь тоже человек.





	В следующий раз ты будешь моим!

Название: В следующий раз ты будешь моим!   
Автор: Хуа_Се  
Дата публикации: 30 августа 2019

**************************

«В следующий раз ты будешь моим! » 

Зажженный Мао Гуань фимиам медленно заполнял своим ароматом королевскую опочивальню. Жо Янь сидя на кушетке у окна лениво потягивал вино из османтуса.

Длинные ресницы прикрыли кианитовые глаза погружая Короля Ли в сон.

После битвы на реке Эх Мэнь Жо Янь сильно пострадал и теперь был вынужден отступить поджидая подходящего момента чтобы атаковать Си Лэй. 

Он с нетерпением ждал когда снова сможет заключить в свои крепкие объятия прекрасного Герцога который спустя годы стал лишь краше. 

Каждый раз прикрывая глаза он представлял как будет говорить Фэн Мину «Мы снова встретились…» . А Герцог будет сопротивляться только сильнее притягивая Жо Яня.

От одной мысли о Герцоге Мине сердце сладко сжималось внутри, это чувство было ему не знакомо.

Помимо заговоров, интриг, насилия и выгоды было что-то еще совсем незнакомое, но такое теплое.

Любуясь спящим Герцогом, мужчина часто задавался вопросом:

«Чем я хуже этого Жун Тяна ?»

«Как будто я не способен любить тебя?!»

А ведь правда почему? 

Почему он не может быть любимым? Почему он не может полюбить?

Прекрасное лицо мужчины исказила печальная ухмылка.

Хрустальная слеза обожгла кожу оставляя влажную дорожку после себя.

\- В следующий раз ты будешь моим!


End file.
